


Meeting the Neighbors

by MoonlitHowls (Kialish)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Fight n Fuck, Horny Teenagers, Horny for Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/MoonlitHowls
Summary: After Michael Myers gets the best of two of the Legion's members, Frank decides that payback is due. Plans change course, however, when they realize that they might be able to make an ally of their enemy instead.Gift Fic for a friend <3





	Meeting the Neighbors

The Legion had been slowly adjusting to their new situation. It had happened all so quickly, so suddenly, that it had dragged them entirely off their feet. All four of them had been pulled into  _ this  _ world, somewhere new. Somewhere scary. It wasn’t the same world they were used to, that was made apparent rather quick. Their indoctrination was as sudden as their introduction; the Entity had told them their roles quickly, what was expected of them.

Frank had taken the role that he’d always been given by the others, speaking for them all and agreeing to this new things terms. It was a simple enough gig anyway, and they got some sick powers to go along with it. They had just become killers in their previous lives anyway; this wouldn’t be that big of a change, would it?

“Joe, where’d the girls go?” Frank asked, leaning on a rafter from the second floor of the ski resort. His companion below glanced up at him, eyes darkened with sooty paint.

“They said they were scavving for a bit, didn’t you hear ‘em?”

“Obviously not.” He wasn’t extremely rattled by their vanishing, more mildly annoyed than anything. He liked to keep an eye on everyone, know where they were at all times. 

He knew they weren’t the only ones like him out there, like  _ them _ . Other killers. The voice had told him, told all of them. It spoke to them in tandem when it did speak, sometimes as if they were all one person rather than four individuals. Frank didn’t mind, he typically took up the mouthpiece and the others seemed fine with that. Just like they always were.

“They’ll be fine, you know they will.” Joe assured, turning his attention to his blade. Unsheathing it from it’s holster on his chest, he began to spin it idly.

The down times between what the voice called ‘Trials’ could be boring at the best of times. This was no exception. He’d been hoping to find Jules and Susie on the resort grounds for something to do. Then again, Joe was still here at least. With a half smile, he glanced back down at the other.

“Hey, Joey, you wanna-”

He stopped mid sentence, his expression fading from teasing to completely blank. Something was coming, he could feel it, like the way a cat knew when a storm was coming. An unspoken warning.

_ Someone crossing the threshold _ , the voice provided. Joe glanced up at Frank.

“You felt that too, right?” Joe asked. Frank nodded before heading towards the broken balcony of the building.

He pulled his mask down; had to keep up appearances, after all.

Cold eyes rolled over the snowy and fog surrounded enclosure of Ormond Lodge. They’d had survivors trespass before, even caught them off guard when they were expecting just one of them to be here in wait, but the arrival of survivors didn’t come with a sixth sense of warning like  _ this  _ one. It heralded a sort of danger, an unease, that had set both his and Joe’s hair standing on the backs of their neck. Flicking his knife out he caught sight of their intruder.

He was way too tall to be a survivor, easily several heads over himself. Absolutely another killer. The figure was dressed in dark blue coveralls, face also hidden in a mask. Even from this distance, Frank could make out the large butchers knife in his hand. Below him, he felt Frank watching the intruder, waiting for his leader to make a call.

“Two of us. One of him. Should be easy, right?” Frank asked. The question was rhetorical, the teen launching himself from his perch and letting the adrenaline flow till it burned like a fire.

Joe ran behind him with the same intensity, the rest of the world shrinking away and falling silent as they honed in on their target with an eager bloodlust. The man’s face turned towards them, but the rest of him was still, waiting for them to reach him.

“Big mistake, asshole.” Frank snarled, raising his knife to bring it down into whatever flesh he could reach.

The larger man dodged easily, stepping back to avoid the downward stab. An angry roar came from Frank and he attacked again, and again, slicing and jabbing at him. Like a dance, the man -  _ The Shape _ , was the name that slid into their minds - sidestepped again and again, leaning back and avoiding all of his attacks. 

Joe joined in the barrage, coming up from behind in an attempt to catch the Shape off guard. It was easier said than done; the Killer not as unaware as survivors were to who and what he was facing. He avoided Joe’s swings, then twisted and caught the hunting knife on his own blade, the force ripping it from Joe’s hands entirely. The masked teen gasped before the Shapes elbow came crashing into his face.

Frank felt the fatigue that followed the frenzy, his muscles tensing in a painful spasm that earned a pained yell, worry pricking the hind of his mind as Joe stumbled back. The Shape tilted his head at Joe, then spun his knife into a dagger like hold and stabbed down. 

“Joey!” Frank barked, the spasm calming and feeling coming back to his hands. The younger teen stepped back, the butchers knife catching and tearing a line of fabric from his sweater. A defiant snarl on his face, Frank stabbed at the Shape, fast enough that the other Killer couldn’t full dodge.

No blood was shed, but the knife split his coveralls, and the Shape was on him before he could even figure out if his hit had even done anything.

A large hand wrapped around his throat, tightly closing off his airways and lifting him into the air. Gasping, Frank stabbed the knife into Michaels arm, feeling the sweet purchase of flesh tearing. The Shape groaned in pain, releasing Frank. He took a gulp of frigid air only to have it knocked out of his lungs again as the ground met his body too quickly.

The second shock came when he realized the blade wasn’t in his hand anymore. He watched as the Shape pulled the knife from his arm, blood splashing to the snow and steaming from the wound. He twisted the hunting knife as he regarded it curiously, before tossing it aside and descending on Frank again. 

Joe, recovered from the stun to the face, charged at the Shape’s legs, both arms bracing tightly around them. The Shape growled, Frank taking the opportunity to pull himself to his feet again and glancing at where his knife lay. He bolted towards it as the killer stabbed at Joe’s hands. The darker teen cried out, eventually being forced to let go from the lacerations on his fingers. A foot lashed out and kicked Joe in the face, square in the center of his mask. There was a sharp noise as the mask cracked and blood started to drip down below the chin.

“Fuck,” Frank hissed as he grabbed his knife. The Shape had bent down to grab Joe with the same one handed choke hold, Frank growling and jumping straight on his back.

The Shape made a noise of surprise beneath his mask, but it quickly became a growl of irritation. He threw Joe back down, Frank wrapping one arm around his neck and stabbing the knife down towards his chest. Hands grabbed at the knife wielding arm and the Shape bent forward in a throw. The world had spun before he realized what had happened, finding himself thrown off the other killer and flat on his back, out of breath once again.

He was fast, and stronger than both of them. Through the eyes of his mask, Frank saw the white and expressionless face tilt at him, before seeing the bottom of the man’s heavy boot.

\---

Frank hadn’t even been sure he had died until the world came back to him. It had felt like being stuck in a black chasm, heavy and humid but floating. Surrounded by darkness and pulsing energy, and the voices. Oh, the voices. There were so many, overlapping, indistinct, babbling tongues of languages that no human being could ever comprehend. But they all belonged to one thing, the Entity. The whispers were almost maddening, chiding his death, his weakness, stirring the embers of anger till they smouldered to life again. 

Then he’d woken up, on the outer edge of the lodge grounds. It took him a moment to find his bearings, the wind biting his tongue as he took deep gulps of air. He could remember his face caving in, the distinct pain of his mask crushing into sharp pieces that stabbed his flesh. The weight of the boot decimating the bone beneath the mask, the way his blood and brain matter oozed out of the mess in the Shapes wake. Even though he’d been dead at that point, he could still remember how it felt - another gift of the Entity, he supposed.

And he remembered the voices, the way they hissed to him, brought him back, egged him on. He wanted revenge on that bastard.

“Joey?” Frank called, lifting his mask to see his surroundings better. “Jules? Susie?”

No one called back as he headed towards the building of the lodge, Frank idly wondering if all of them had been called to a trial in his absence. 

“Frank, that you?” a voice called as he crossed into the sitting room by the ever burning fire. Joe had come in from the opposite side, mask raised and looking relieved as hell to see Frank.

“Yeah. You die?”

“Yeah. Didn’t feel great.”

“No, no it did not. C’mon, where gonna go find our friend and give him a visit. See how he likes being beat on his own turf…” Frank said, hopping the counter and digging through their pile of belongings. For once, Joe seemed to hesitate at Frank’s plans.

“You sure ‘bout this, Frank?” he asked, stepping over to the leader. The glare he got silenced anything else he was going to say.

“Damn right, I’m sure.” Frank stood up straight, edging what height he did have over Joe. “That fucker doesn’t get to come here and fuck us up on home field. We’re only returning the favor.”

“He fucked us up real quick-”

“Yeah, and now we know what to expect.” Frank cut him off, tossing him a walkman loaded with his preferred tape. Joe caught it and nodded.

“Alright man, you lead I follow.”

Frank pulled out a serrated and blood crusted blade, tilting it to catch the fires reflection. He glanced up at Joe.

“Good.”

They didn’t have a damned clue where they were headed, but Frank felt like the Entity was guiding them. The fog had closed around them the second they stepped foot beyond the lodge, coiling like a snake waiting to swallow them whole. It didn’t, rather it left a thin space always open before Frank’s feet. There wasn’t much thought in his mind, just a thirst for revenge, and that was enough for the Entity to oblige him to a realm he didn’t know he was looking for.

When the fog did let up, it opened into… A street. It looked like some generic American suburbia, neat houses lined down the lane with pretty pastel paneling that was dinged by age and by the Entity’s hands. A police car was down the ways, stuck in a barricade with its lights flashing. He wondered if it still worked, if the damn thing could be driven. He missed driving. He missed crashing.

“Where do you think he is?” Joe asked, looking over the buildings.

“Don’t worry, he already knows we’re here.” Frank replied, trying to catch sight of the pale white face in the dark corners of this new place.  _ Haddonfield _ . 

“S’what I’m worried about.”

They didn’t have to wait long, the boogeyman of Haddonfield emerging from the shadows with his knife. He walked with the same calm surety, the same sort of ease that he carried himself with earlier. It only made Frank more annoyed, flexing and cracking his neck.

“Gotta work together, Joey. You distract, I attack, then we trade off. Hold his attention.” 

Joe nodded at his side, getting ready for their second brawl. 

Flipping his knife with unnecessary flair, Frank dashed forward in tandem with Joey. Joe swerved to the Shapes left while Frank went for the right, both armed and feeling the frenzy take over. The Shape slid one foot back, adjusting his stance to take his oncoming assailants. One arm swung out and swept Joe across the chest, pushing him back and Frank hearing the air leave his lungs - fuck, this guy was strong. Frank made a stab at his other arm, but both hands came around and grabbed at his collar. 

He was hoisted into the air, his attack losing it’s momentum as he was shoved into the wall of one of the houses with his feet dangling several inches off the ground. The Shape leaned into him, pressing his body against Franks and pinning him against the wall. For a second, Frank opened his mouth to call for Joe, then the older Killer grinded against him.

“Oh, shit,” He breathed, feeling the erection against him. “Man, if you were hard, that’s all you had to say. We can help you with that, y’know.”

He offered a smirk, before realizing his mask hid his face, the anger and adrenaline fading into a more primal feeling - lust. Behind the Shape, Frank could hear Joe groan as he got up.

“What’d you say, Frank?”

“Tall, dark, and murderous over here’s got a boner.” Frank called, mirroring the Shapes head tilt. “You wanna just kill us again, or let us help get your rocks off?”

For a moment, the three of them were suspended in a silence, waiting for an action or answer to the question. Joe was fiddling with his knife nervously, in a hunched over stance ready to attack just in case. Frank could hear the slow, measured breathing of the other Killer with their shared proximity so close. Then, the Shape dropped Frank to his feet, the teen giving a cocky laugh.

“You get a little riled up when you shed blood too, huh?” Frank asked, circling around Michael so he wasn’t backed against a wall. Joe came forward, eyes trained on the Shape who was watching Frank. He didn’t reply. “C’mon, Joe.”

Holstering his knife, Joe followed Franks directions, both boys raising their masks to look over the other killer. There was still no other reaction from the taller man, but hell, if he wanted to reject the offer, he would have already. Frank could feel Joe’s hesitance, lack of surety in both the situation and in Frank, but he seemed like he was going to listen anyway.

Frank palmed the Shapes erection, earning a small groan.

“Yeah, you like that, big boy?” Frank asked, smirking up at the stoic mask. The knife came up to his throat, not breaking skin but threatening to. Frank froze. “Alright, alright, not much for talkers, I get it.”

Once the blade was pulled back, Frank continued rubbing against his erection, feeling the heat of his member through the thick fabric of his coveralls. Joe glanced over at Frank, meeting eyes briefly. Frank jerked his head towards the other Killer, and Joe started undoing the buttons. The mask’s eyes swayed between the two teens, not interrupting and obviously content on letting them do the work. Frank kept looking for eyes in the darkened eyeholes, but the night sky of this realm didn’t give way to anything he could make out. Ah, well, if he liked his mask, he liked his mask.

His chest exposed, Frank let out a low whistle, brows raising at the nearly chiseled physique of the other.

“No wonder he fucked us over so easily.” Joe said. Though his face was covered, Frank could hear the smile in his voice. The mask tilted towards him, nodding. “Damn, and he admits it.”

“Course he does.” Frank replied, wondering if the ban on talking was only for him, or if it was even something permanent at all. The blade didn’t return to his neck, so he assumed a few words are safe. “And going commando at that.”

Frank pulled his erection free, not entirely surprised but pleased at the lack of undergarments to make this any more tedious than it needed to be. His hands hungrily stroked his shaft. Hearing a sharp inhale from behind the mask, Frank smugly smiled again. He pulled the foreskin from the head of his cock and pressed a thumb against the slit, the shudder almost immediate. The Shape put a hand on both their shoulders and pushed them down. They both dropped to their knees easy, knowing what he wanted.

They leaned in and both kiss the sides of the Shapes shaft, before licking up it. Frank nods at Joe and Joe pulls back a moment. Frank takes the head into his mouth and licks the precum off the tip. He holds it around the middle, Joe leaning in and licking around the base. He was salty with sweat and precum, and his dick is larger than either of their own, but the two enthusiastically lavish him. 

It was awkward with the two of them, but the regular breathing of the masked man started to become irregular panting, the Shape leaning against the wall of the building as he’s given more pleasure than he’s taken in his time here. Frank can’t help but laugh as he takes a little more of his cock into his mouth, knowing that this man could easily tear him to pieces but was trembling with pleasure instead.

Joe was moaning into it, sucking and grazing his teeth on the base before fondling the killers balls gently. The Shape shuddered and bucked his hips, Frank sucking up to the tip and dipping down again trying to keep enough room for both of them to work. The Shape, however, didn’t seem concerned on both of them being there, grabbing at Franks head and bucking into his mouth. 

With a giddy giggle, Joe pulled away, falling back onto his ass as Frank moaned and took more of him into his mouth. He was pushing to the hilt, his cock feeling its size now as it pushed down to his throat. Good thing he didn’t have a gag reflex. Frank held the Shape at his hips, getting into a rhythm of pulling back and then taking the full thing again. He looked up into the Shapes mask again, eyes sultry as he sucked him off.

Joe had pulled his own erection out of his pants, taking a voyeuristic approach and stroking himself. His breathy pants joined the Shapes, Frank moaning against the cock and carefully grazing his teeth as he pulled back up. The Shapes hand was resting against his head, fingers twitching as if he itched to grab and kill. He sure seemed like a killing machine from what the two had gone through earlier, but even monsters had the most basic of needs.

Frank side eyed Joe as the teen moaned, getting a new idea. He pulled back off of the Shapes cock, a string of saliva trailing from the slick member to his lip. The hand went to push him back on it and he resisted.

“Hey, just wanted to tell you, Joe can take a dick like a champ. If you want a little more, y'know?” He breathed.

“Oh, you really gonna throw me under the bus here, bro?”

“Shut up, Joe, we all know you like taking dick. And we wanna help our friend here, don’t we?” He patted the Shapes hip a few times for emphasis. 

The masked man nodded and motioned Joe over.

“What? Right here in the damn grass?”

“Yes, Joey, we done it like that before.” Frank said, an irate edge lacing his words. “Besides, it’s not your first time, we don’t gotta do it fancy.” Frank teased, pulling away.

Joe shot a look at Frank, but smiled as he looked away, heading to Michael. The taller killer pointed down and Joe knelt. He motioned to turn around and Joe rolled his eyes, turning around.

“Man, this’d be easier if you just spoke.”

“Think he’s mute, don’t be an ass about it, Joey.”

Joe snorted, the Shape kneeling behind him and pushing him down.

“A'ight, ass up, head down, I got this.”

Frank undid his belt and pulled out his half hard dick, watching the Shape pulled down Joes pants and exposed his ass. He wasted no time in spreading his cheeks and positioning himself with his saliva wet cock. Frank smirked, stroking himself thinking about how this was gonna hurt for Joe. No lube in this world, not that they’d found at least. Never stopped them though; they were all masochists anyway.

Joe gasped when it was pushed in, a low whine of pain following as his head dropped to the grass.

“Fuck dude.” he breathed, the Shape holding onto his hips as he pushed in. Frank pulled himself closer, pushing off Joes hood and mask with one hand. Joe looked up, confused at first then seeing the dick in his face. “Really, Frank?”

“Yeah ‘really’, open up, fuck toy.” Frank smirked, hitting his dick against Joes cheek. Despite the flush of embarrassment, Joe opened his mouth, Frank sliding his cock in. He sighed, petting Joe’s short hair.

“You’re the best with this shit, too. Just sayin’.” 

Joe moaned at the praise, closing his eyes and leaning into Franks touch. He was like that when it got down and dirty, a total bottom. He could take control time to time, but he became this soft and loving thing when he had a dick him. Frank loved it, it was so easy to tease him apart.

“You’re such a slut, Joe.” Frank moaned as Joe bobbed his head and sucked hungrily. The Shape was thrusting at a more even pace now. He grazed his nails in small circles on Joe’s head, the dark skinned teen moaning louder now. The vibrations against his cock made Frank hiss with pleasure. “C’mon, Shape, that all you got? His ass can take a real pounding.”

The other Killer glanced up at the comment, taking the challenge. He began to thrust harder into Joe, the teens muffled moans becoming more like frantic mewls. 

“You might as well have a cunt, look how good you take a dick.” Frank hissed, wishing Joe had hair he could twist his fingers in. Joe had dreadlocks once, but that was a long time back now. 

Joey slowly began to slip up, drool sliding down the corners of his mouth and body rocking with the force of the Shape’s thrusts. Moans punctuated his relative silence, his mouth little more than a wet hole for Frank to fuck at this point. Frank sighed.

“God, look at you falling apart. Can’t even suck a dick like this can you. Bet you’re gonna cum just from the dick in your ass. Wouldn’t be a first.”

The Shape didn’t seem put off by Franks talk, focused as he began to thrust faster, his own moans louder against the rubber mask. Frank held Joes head, pulling himself up to his knees and making Joe get on hands and knees. Still holding his head steady, Frank started putting more effort into fucking his mouth. He purposefully slid against the others’ teeth, thrusting as far as he could down his throat.

Joe’s fingers tightened in clumps of grass, thighs shaking and going rigid.

“Told you, you’re such a slut. Didn’t even need to touch you.”

Joe’s cock twitched as he came, a rope of cum falling into the grass. He moaned, looking up at Frank with tired but satisfied eyes. Frank smiled, patting Joes cheek. Relieved of his own orgasm, Joe started wrapping his tongue around Frank’s cock as he thrust. Frank shuddered, panting as he felt himself coming close.

He came shortly after, pushing himself to the hilt and releasing his seed down Joes throat. Joe's tongue worked on the bottom of his twitching shaft, Frank taking shuddering gasps and giving half thrusts as Joe swallowed him down.

“Fuck, Joe…” Frank panted. He pulled himself out, Joes mouth falling open and panting as drool and cum slid over his lips. 

Joe offered a smirk, licking his lips before looking back at the Shape and beginning to move his hips against the older man. The other Killer thrust a few more times roughly into Joe before tensing and coming with a goran. Joe’s mouth fell open, rocking his hips against the man as he came.

“You’re such a cum dumpster, Joe.” Frank said as he put a cigarette between his teeth and did up his pants.

“You know it.” Joe breathed with a smirk, the other killer pulling out now. Free from the others’ hands, Joe let his hips fall. “Think I’m gonna be bruised, he’s a little rough when he fucks.”

“You can tell him that, you know. He’s mute, not deaf.” Frank chided as Joe pulled his pants him and pulled himself into a seated position. Handing Joe a cigarette, he looked over at Michael who had already done his clothes back up. 

The Shape picked up his knife and stood, turning to face to the two boys. Flipping the knife, he moved towards them to attack.

“HEY, hey, hey, hey, can we skip this part, man? Gonna kill the mood.” Frank said hastily, throwing up a hand in defense. Not that it would’ve done much. But the Shape stopped, arm half raised. Frank swallowed, watching as the Shape’s arm fell and he nodded. “Good. You want one?”

He raised the pack of cigarettes. The older Killer made a noise of disgust and shook his head slowly. Frank snickered.

“Suit yourself.” He pocketed the remaining cigarettes, flicking the lighter and taking a drag. He passed the lighter to Joe. The Shape turned from them and began walking further down the street. Frank didn’t bother to stop him, considering a better alternative to dying again, before taking another drag and exhaling the smoke through his nostrils.

“Well that was interesting.” Joe said after a few beats of silence, taking an inhale of his own.

“Think we made a friend.” Frank replied.


End file.
